Two Soirees
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Yuki Kuran only attended two balls in her life. Once as an introduction into vampire society. The last in hopes to find a suitable suitor. Where at both she meets her friends, obtains a few unwanted hearts, and meets a prince and a monster. She tried so hard to be free, she may be trapped again Young Yuki/ Naïve Yuki/ andYoung Kaname/ King Kaname/ dark twisted Kaname DAILY UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I'm working on a new idea called DAILY UPDATE, this is one of the stories in which for the next week I'll update it every day or at least try to just because I need something to do after finishing my **_**Kill la Kill**_** sword.**

**So about this story and the daily update**

**I'm gonna try and have it up by 1:00 a.m. each day more or less, if it happens that I stay up late and just feel too exhausted to write the last page, don't bust me for posting at nine the next day and the next chapter at midnight.**

**Some chapters will be more or less. I'm gonna try and shoot for these to be about 2500-3500 words a chapter since there will be about six or seven chapters for such a short story, but if there's one that I decide to make 1500 relax**

**DON'T THINK THAT THESE AREN'T BASED FROM REVIEWS! I don't really consider myself one of those authors that says 'oh if you don't review I won't update' I am doing this for your enjoyment and mine but please do say something about this give your opinion on what you think will happen or what you want to happen (I mean don't expect slow and easy dates or something cause this is pretty straight forward.) but I still like to hear what you would like to see.**

**Other than those three rules for this, let's have fun this next week 'cuz writing this is already putting me in a better mood. Without further ado, let us begin!**

* * *

Yuki glanced in the mirror of the gown that she wore, and pursed her lips a moment before taking a quick spin. Her head managed to crane over her shoulder to view the back of the dress with approving eyes. Her mother stood behind her with a curious but amused look to what her daughter thought of the dress given to her for the occasion they were about to host. Her young daughter wore a light rose bud dress that flowed around her small form in a perfect manner while was trimmed with a white lace while a bow of the same lace was sewn into the back. Her long dark brown hair framed her face perfectly and flowed just down to her lower back similar to Juri's own. The young girl took a pair of scissor from the acclaimed sewing basket she used to attempt the craft, and pulled out a white lacy ribbon, quickly copying the same look of the bow on the back of her dress but this time with in her hair. With a small tripping of the scissors, she smiled in satisfaction and turned to her mother.

"I love it!" She smiled and tossed aside the scissors to spin around the room in a fit of giggles. "My first real dress for my first party!"

Juri smiled in relief and held out a hand to stop her spinning child in order to smooth down her hair.

"You must be presentable for your first party; you are a princess after all." She fingered over a piece of her daughter's hair to gently to brush her hand over her cheek.

"Does this mean that this is a ball?!" Yuki squealed, holding her hands to her cheeks, while a small pink tinted her creamy flesh. "Will I meet a prince and get married?"

"Yuki, you're only ten."

"How old were you when you met Father?"

"A lot younger than ten technically." Her mother muttered. "If it were left to me you wouldn't need to have this ball until you were an adult Yuki," She cupped her chin to turn her daughter's gaze upward and felt tears form at her eyes. "We'll live for eternity, but I can't help but feel once you step through the doors you'll be taken away from us."

"I'll always be with Mother and Father." Yuki reassured. "But I hope I meet a prince tonight!"

Juri laughed and went to the table to pick up the wrist gloves and held them out to Yuki.

"I have no doubt; the young nobles are all so cute!"

"Juri, if you want a younger man we can always turn back the clock on our appearances." A deep voice laughed.

"Daddy!" Yuki greeted running over to her father to give him a large embrace before looking up with a wide smile.

"Why do you always chose the worst times to come Haruka?" Juri grumbled though looked a little disappointed. "And why does she still call you Daddy yet calls me Mother."

Haruka smiled with a shrug before holding up his daughter.

"What a beautiful princess we have Juri." He smiled, changing the conversation. "Are you ready to meet other vampires?"

Yuki smiled brightly and nodded to the suggestion, bouncing on her toes with energy.

"Can we go now?" She looked from one parent to the other, while with a smile Haruka held a hand to Juri who nervously clutched it.

"Then by all means let us take the princess to her ball." He joked. Juri rolled her eyes but placed a hand on the back of Yuki's head to push her along. Yuki didn't need any more of an invitation and skipped down the dark hall of the Kuran mansion with her parents following slowly behind.

"I remember when it was time for your first soiree Juri." Haruka whispered quietly to catch his wife's attention. "You were just like her, so excited for the freedom and to meet other people."

"You forget the fact that I wasn't available for other clan's sons to come in for me…in fact I don't think you would even allow them to breath the same air of me."

Haruka smiled with a small tilt of his head to the side.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The smile alone gave Juri the vision of her brother's menacing glare and red eyes that scared away any possible suitors for her.

"That's doesn't make you sound less guilty in the slightest." She muttered.

"You miss my point darling; don't you think you are acting a little too overprotective?"

"She's my daughter, how can I not?"

"Nothing will go wrong." Haruka reassured and casted a glance towards Yuki. "Besides, if there is I won't allow them to breathe the same air as her."

Juri smiled though it quickly drifted away when she saw the thick double doors that she dreaded. Yuki stopped in her tracks and hesitantly raised a hand to the doors. They were always forbidden to her, but now she would be crossing them into the upper levels of the house.

"Go on Yuki." Her father urged with a nod. Juri clutched his hand tightly as Yuki's hand reached up to the handle and pulled one of the doors open. With a low groan, the door revealed a narrow stone stair case lit dimly by a few lights. She moved slowly up the steps, taking in ever emotion running through her mind with every step she came closer to the world above. The world that she never stepped into.

A smaller door rested at the top stair, looking nothing more but the door of a closet. Yuki smiled and turned the knob when a fresh light filled her vision in an almost blinding manner. Her eyes widened at the comforting light that was filling this hall, a soft pale light that flooded in from the window. She took her first step outward and looked up to the tall window to see a large sphere of white light looking down upon her and the snowy landscape surrounding the mansion. Her parents followed after her and looked upon their daughter who was so entranced at the sight.

"Mother…Father…what is that?!" She asked pointing upward. They both did their best to hide their smiles of the adorable naïveté of their daughter.

"That's the moon Yuki," Juri replied kneeling to her height. "It is the sun's light projected through a small satellite of the Earth."

"What is the sun?" Haruka couldn't help the chuckle before kneeling upon her other side.

"The sun is a large star that provides light to the Earth."

"Will I ever see it?"

"I don't think you'll want to dear." Juri sighed. "The sun hurts vampires."

"Oh," Yuki murmured and slumped in disappointment when small soft chatter caught her ears. "Is that the-" She pointed to the largest set of doors she ever saw and looked to her parents with hopeful eyes. Haruka smiled and nodded as Yuki took a step before looking back to her parents.

"Will there be others my own age?" She asked and turned to look at her parents with a bright smile.

"Several Princess." Haruka smiled and leaned closer to Juri who grew stiffer to Yuki's expressed excitement. "Yuki, you wait right here while your mother and I announce you all right."

"Okay." She nodded in agreement. Juri hesitated but was pushed along by Haruka to the door for the two to disappear and put on their pureblood façade.

Yuki was left in the silence, the rumbling chatter of the party died down the moment the doors closed behind her parents. She glanced upward behind her head to the moon above in her deep thought. She wasn't naive to knowing what she was, and her parents' teachings never lacked the one single most important fact for this night.

That they were a pureblood. She was different from all the other vampires in that room waiting to meet her. Which meant she would be respected and attempted to be used by them. She walked back over the door and listened carefully to her father's voice echo in the room.

"And now…our pride and joy…" The doors were pulled open as Yuki was blinded by heavy light. It was completely silent in waiting for her. So many eyes looked up to her in anticipation while some with a deep hunger. She took a step outward, looking up to her parents who only smiled to her in reassurance before placing a hand to her head. "Yuki Kuran."

She was overlooking the whole large ball room. Elaborate as she expected her first ball room to look like, while all the nobles were clustered beneath them looking up to the three before all slowly knelt into a bow to the pureblood family.

"Yuki-sama."

She smiled to them all and nodded in recognition to them while Haruka raised a hand to them all.

"Please continue with the festivities." The music picked up while a few nobles drifted back into their earlier conversations and a few even danced. The others watched her carefully by her every movement of her muscle. She looked up to her father who read her expressions and quickly scanned the crowd until resting on a small group by the untouched buffet.

"Why not go meet those nobles there." He leaned over and whispered to her. Yuki looked up frighteningly before nodding to her parents and moved to the staircase. With one hand on the rail she began slowly walking down, with the majority of the audience watching her. She could hear their small whispers of her name as she walked by but with one look from her parents, their conversations of her stopped. No adult tried to interfere with her direction, though with another glance back to her parents, it wasn't hard to predict that others avoided contact in fear of the two adult purebloods.

Everyone else was still beside her movement, and she passed by them all towards the small group her father directed her to and felt a small joy with in herself. It was a small group of young nobles, all conversing with themselves, and all looking not at all older than herself.

Their talking stopped when she was with in ear shot and all of them turned to her with a curious look. She looked over them all, not surprised if her eyes held her fascinated expression.

Two of them, a boy with a dark red hair and dull burgundy eyes stood next to a girl with bright orange hair pulled into pigtails with electric blue eyes were possibly the only two who would touch the buffet that night. Even then, their small plates held sweets that didn't make their bodies larger and they didn't even seem affected with her appearance. Across from them, three others stood and were tense by her presence. The tallest boy was largely built and had orange hair that was geld back, while his eyes held both respect to her and boredom. He was between another boy with light blonde hair and icy blue eyes and a girl with long honey hair, flawless skin and deep eyes. Both looked like they were in the middle of an argument before she walked up and paused to look up to her.

Yuki gave a friendly smile and tilted her head to the side.

"I don't believe we've met." She murmured realizing how stupid she must have sounded. Considering how this was her first debut into society.

"No." The girl with pigtails stated simply.

"Rima!" The blonde hissed to her. She only shrugged not caring if she talked rudely to a pureblood and took a chocolate strawberry into her mouth. Yuki kept herself from smiling and showing favor to the girl who didn't treat her differently.

"So you must me Rima Touya." She nodded. "A pleasure to meet you."

"This is Senri Shiki." She replied in a bored monotone looking to the boy net to her who didn't even look up in shock. A piece of pocky stuck out between his lip as he looked to Yuki with a small bow.

"You guys are acting too casual!" The blonde hissed again. The three turned their attention to the others, all having the same raised brow to the anger rising with in the blonde.

"It doesn't bother me." Yuki looked up to the others and tilted her head. "So who are you three then?"

The dark orange haired boy looked around awkwardly before bowing to her.

"My apologies Yuki-sama, my name is Akatsuki Kain." He replied bowing lower.

"You don't need to go so low with your name Akatsuki." She smiled and looked to the girl.

"Ruka Soma." She replied with a deep curtsey. "It's a privilege to meet you Yuki-sama."

Yuki opened her mouth to wave off the formalities when Senri pulled a box from his coat pocket.

"You're not like the other purebloods." He replied and opened the box for chocolate sticks to pop out. "Pocky Yuki-sama?"

"Thank you Senri." She smiled and reached a hand to take one when the blonde intercepted.

"You shouldn't make her reach for one!" He corrected. Yuki blinked at the action and stepped away from the ranting the blonde was giving correcting them of their supposed 'rude' behavior to a pureblood. Walking away she spotted the door of a balcony opened ajar and stepped out for the first time into the fresh air. It was cold, and the wind picked up made it feel as if blowing through her. Yuki didn't mind though, with one look up to the moon she felt the happiness of the night return with in her despite the fact she was treated much more differently than expected. As she walked towards the railing of the balcony, her every breath came out in a small puff of warm air while she took in her surroundings of an open field surrounded by forest. She placed a hand on the white railing and felt a cold and soft cushion material that drifted to the ground from her movement.

"Yuki-sama you'll freeze out here!" The familiar voice of the blonde cried out to her. She didn't even look up to him but gently cupped the material in the palm of her hand. "Yuki-sama?"

"What is this called?" She asked simply, a little coldly to the pesky noble that kept interrupting the enjoyment of the party.

"Have you never seen snow before Yuki-sama?" He asked again walking closer to stand over her.

"Snow….like my name." She murmured to herself ignoring his question.

"So it's true." He whispered so softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"What's true?" He tensed as she stood up to look him as square in the eye as she could. "What is it?"

"Well uhh…" He mumbled and cleared his throat. "Yuki-sama, in no offense to you or the Kurans…just well…I'm surprised you weren't introduced to society earlier…but it's been said you were kept in such secrecy without a window."

She blinked before holding back a small giggle resulting in light laughter.

"You look so scared; I'm not going to bite you." She teased with a tilt of the head. "If you promise not to tell anyone…that rumor is true."

She looked back to the snow and picked up another large handful to show him. "I've never seen this…snow before because I have been in a basement." She smiled brightly before looking into the window of the ball room, seeing her departure wasn't really noticed and more importantly people weren't watching her as she tossed it upward into the air. As it gently cascaded down she twirled beneath it, ignoring the cold flakes on her skin or falling into her hair as the soon melted away. Once she turned back to the boy his eyes were wide in shock and were frozen onto her. She tilted her head to his expression and he quickly snapped away from it to smirk.

"Let me show you something Yuki-sama." He smiled and walked over to the clear rail of the balcony. He pressed his hand upon the cool stone as a light blue light admitted from his skin that quickly formulated a crystalized sphere in the shape of one of the snow flakes. Yuki was in awe and gently touched it, afraid to break the hard piece to only retract her finger quickly.

"That's freezing," She hissed looking to the smug face he held.

"Ice…it's much colder to snow since its frozen water molecules."

"So you are one of those elite vampires with powers." Yuki replied. He smiled though it quickly melted away with a sudden thought.

"How improper of me, Yuki-sama my deepest apologies." He replied with a deep bow. "I should have introduced myself earlier, I'm Hanabusa Aidou." He looked up to her with a charming smile that she returned with slightly flushed cheeks.

Loud music distracted them as a few figures stepped aside to allow a couple movements to dance. Yuki watched in awe and smiled at the sight, in which Aidou closely examined the excitement light in her eye.

"Do you know how to dance Yuki-sama?" He asked, holding a hand out to her.

"I…it was a small lesson with my father, he just told me to follow the male's lead." She whispered softly. Aidou's smile widened before holding out his hand to her.

"Then may I have a dance?" He asked casually. Yuki looked at the hand before hesitantly placing hers with in his and being pulled along into a small step. They twirled amongst the snow in small awkward movements. It was obvious to her that Aidou had several dance lessons before, and already was developing as a master and looked no older than possibly twelve. It was that when she was suddenly pulled closer to Aidou, in contact that would have been inappropriate between the two in public his smile was so close to view.

_Is this my prince?_ She thought curiously, when a loud noise distracted her attention and the music died. The audience of the ball room gasped but not to her, and everyone's gaze was fixated at the door.

"What's going on?" She wondered aloud before moving past Aidou to enter inside. He was close behind her as she parted through the crowd to notice even her parents were looking up to the door in a small surprise that was masked very well. "What is it?"

"Another pureblood." Aidou whispered into her ear, his eyes looking up to the door as well. "Kaname-sama."

Yuki turned and looked upward to the door and felt her heart in her throat. There were three figures in the door way. The first, a blonde haired boy that looked much older than Aidou and held a very friendly smile on his face that still seemed to apologize for his entry. The second was a girl who was standing stiffly in the shadows with shortly cropped lilac hair. She was already kneeling in a bow as if waiting for an order despite the nice evening dress she was in. Though it was the third figure standing directly above them all that held everyone's attention.

Her heart thumped harder in her throat, while looking at him. His dark hair framed his face perfectly in an unruly manner that still heightened his handsome featured. His skin was fair without a blemish in sight, and held a strong masculine since with his jaw bone. However what drew her in deeply were his eyes. The deep burgundy color seemed so captivating to her, as they lazily scanned over the crowd in search. She couldn't help but look into those eyes at the entrancement it seemed to keep her in. With one step forward of her heel, all attention turned to her…even his.

**Well that's a chapter. Tomorrow she meets young Kaname *crowd awwws* so even though this is a daily update please write a review I would love to hear what you think. Favorite this story if you think these quick stories are a good idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right Hi guys! Pretty good day with ups and downs I'm just frustrated that my bro broke my primer spray can so I can do little to finish up my sword so thought to go on and write this next chapter.**

**Special thanks and replies to my reviewers!**

**Myra k kuran: Thank you, I always think this pair is a little ooc just sense I like to overdo Kaname's possessive side but I think it makes it better. Ahhh the good old days of oc I did that once in an Inuyasha fanfic and I think I made it so horrible, early years of fan fiction draws you to that. I may consider doing it again, but I think I would just get aggravated or it would make no sense. I look forward to reading your writing.**

**Kuranlious: love the user name, and I hope you are reading this when it's posted tonight**

**everbodyluvsStarfire: I will, this is a daily update**

**okay well enjoy the next chapter fellow readers! Review so I can reply as well! Now where were we….oh right! Kaname makes a fashionably late appearance.**

* * *

Yuki's eyes were glued upward, and she felt her heart racing beyond belief. His eyes weren't leaving from her figure, but were locked onto her. He did nothing, but turned his figure to the side to walk down the staircase. The nobles mumbled as they did at her appearance earlier, and all were watching him with not curious or hungry eyes, but with surprise, respect and even some who held fear.

Yuki turned to Aidou in question to see he was watching the pureblood as well, but not with a happy expression but instead was stoic. The mumbling of his name filled the air with a small hum, providing evidence that this pureblood was not unacquainted to society as she was, despite their close age range. He reached the end of the steps as the crowd of nobles immediately parted way. His look didn't drift in the slightest to nod to them in thanks but still remained glued to her being. The burgundy eyes seemed to burn through her in both an uncomfortable and flattering feeling as she looked around her to see where else his attention would be drawn to.

He glided by, his steps purposefully making noise in the silent room until he was towering over her young petite form. Her breathing stopped and her body remained frozen in place while her eyes looked upward into his, attempting to read anything that held to the mind with in.

"I hope you would forgive my late intrusion…Haruka-san and Juri-san." He murmured, diverting his gaze from her up to her parents. His voice like soft velvet that poured past his lips yet held a formality when speaking to her parents.

"It is no trouble at all Kaname." She could hear her mother almost growl out. "It is lovely to see you again."

Ignoring the curious fact to why her mother seemed to suddenly act rude to the boy who was a pureblood as themselves, her attention was drifted to a soft beautiful laugh. As was everyone's. All eyes were on him, as he smiled in amusement.

"Well I don't believe I could turn down the occasion to attend and meet the secret Kuran daughter." He turned his gaze to Yuki, and smiled caringly. "I was sad to hear of this party from Takuma though."

"Our apologies, Kaname." Haruka spoke up, clearly containing his frustration better than Juri. "We thought it best to only allow our daughter to first get comfortable around _nobles_ for her first soiree."

"I understand." He smiled, though Yuki tilted her head as his eyes gained anger towards her parents. When they flickered back to her, they calmed before he smiled and leaned forward. "I don't believe I have the honor Princess."

There was murmuring amongst the crowd for his dotting name, while attention turned to Yuki in expectation. The clump returned in her throat, yet instead she managed a smile to him.

"My name is Yuki…Yuki Kuran." She murmured softly and trying to resemble the grace in her voice that Juri instructed her in doing.

"Princess Yuki." He smiled and swiftly took her hand, squeezing it softly with in his. "I am Kaname." He murmured and brought her hand to his lips in a flattering kiss. Yuki could feel a blush rise into her cheeks as a vision invaded her mind of the storybook prince. He chuckled as if some action seemed to amuse him to her curiosity she looked in trying to decipher what.

"Forgive me for the fuss; I believe you were all having the light of the party before I arrived, please continue with your enjoyment." He announced to the others as if the host of the party before turning to Yuki again, squeezing her hand. "May I have a dance Princess?"

The musicians perked up to the purebloods attention and quickly picked up to the last note of music they played to quickly brighten the mood. Some nobles turned their attention back to one another while the majority of them all watched the two carefully in curiosity. She smiled and nodded with conformation receiving a few gasps from the audience.

He smiled in return to her and pulled her forward to crush into his chest. Yuki could feel her heart race with in her chest out of embarrassment to her horrible dancing, though felt it leap when his hand rested at her waist. She looked up in hesitation while his amused eyes looked down to her before sweeping her across the room in a fluid motion. Dizziness entered her head as everything around them seemed to blur, leaving the two in their own little world.

_Have you ever danced with anyone before Princess?_ His voice entered in her mind. Her eyes widened and looked up to him though his face was blank other than a small smile and closed eyes. _I take it your parents have never taught you about your telepathy._

_Telepathy?_ She thought trying to remember to a mentioning of that gift though found it unmentioned.

_Purebloods usually have the ability to convey telepathically, just as how I can read your thoughts, and even allow you to read mine, consider it a privilege._

_He can read my thoughts?_ She asked herself when her earlier thought and his amused smile returned to her head along with a deep blush. _That means-!_

He laughed softly with in her mind. _Yes I am very much like a storybook prince, on the search for a princess._

His eyes opened slightly when a small feeling ate within her mind. As if all her joints were frozen, or at least to her command and moved along like the strings of a marionette. He smiled and the feeling slowly melted away giving her a numb feeling as she kept up to his dance movements that seemed to slow.

Her parents came into view, and they watched her very carefully, though more so, their eyes drifted to her dance partner. Kaname smiled to them and looked back down to Yuki.

"Excuse me Yuki, I wish to have a word with your parents." He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss before stepping away taking the warmth of his touch along with him.

"Yuki-sama!" Aidou's voice caught her attention as he ran up along her side. "Are you alright?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

"Yes but…you look…a little spacey." He whispered soft enough into her ear.

"You don't need to worry Aidou I'm fine." She smiled to him though turned back to see Kaname walk off with her parents. "I'm just curious about him."

When she turned to look at Aidou he held a saddened expression that watched her intently.

"Let's go find the others." She murmured and looked around the room in hopes to finding her friends. It was no big to surprise to find them just as they left them, except all of which were in deep thought.

"Hello again." She nodded and looked to the layout of food. "I think I might have one of these." She giggled and took one of the chocolate strawberries that Rima had mostly taken from. The others watched her in curiosity again, while even Senri and Rima made no brave confrontation to her.

"Is something the matter?" She blinked and looked to Akatsuki and Ruka. The two weren't meeting her gaze or even their own. Akatsuki was looking to Ruka with a disappointed expression, clearly displaying an affection he held deeply. While Ruka was looking to the floor with a grimaced face of anger and frustration, her delicate hands clenched in fists at her side. "Are you all right Ruka?"

The girl didn't even look up to the pureblood but closed her eyes a moment.

"Yes Yuki-sama, I'm perfectly fine, I just need a breath of fresh air." She replied coldly while briskly walking past the pureblood and out to the balcony. Despite being ignored Akatsuki followed after her, shouting her name in order to stop her.

"You have to excuse her." Senri explained in a monotone voice. "She has very deep feelings for Kaname-sama."

"Feelings? So she's met him before?" Yuki asked looking after the girl.

"Of course we all have." Rima replied matter-of-factly. "Kaname-sama is our leader."

"Leader? I believed all purebloods were leaders."

"Of course Yuki-sama, but some families follow some purebloods more than others. Kaname-sama is very favored."

"Really?" She mumbled looking to the study door he entered with her parents. "I wonder why."

None of them answered as she turned to Aidou who remained silent in the conversation.

"You seemed to know Kaname-san well Aidou, what do you say?" Aidou perked up to the question while his white cheeks flushed pink.

"Well…my parents wish to follow Kaname-sama….but I decided I want to follow the Kuran clan!" He announced. Senri and Rima snickered obviously finding an amusement to Aidou's change of loyalty.

"Someone has a crush." She heard Rima whisper.

"Shut up!" Aidou hissed, ranting to them again for different various facts of the Kuran clan that Yuki even lacked the knowledge to know. Instead she looked towards the door in great interest.

* * *

"Calm down Yuki." Her mother ordered, trying to put the girl into bed while instead Yuki chose to twirl around the room as she had with Kaname earlier.

"Kaname-san is my prince Mother. He's so charming." She sighed and flopped onto the bed.

"Don't make quick assumptions dear and get some sleep."

"Do you think he'll come to see me again?" she asked when a sad look crossed her mother's eyes.

"I have high doubts Darling…very high doubts, please be still and get some rest." Juri sighed and dimmed the light. "Good night little one."

"Good night." Yuki sighed, hugging her pillow tightly and smiling to herself about thoughts of Kaname. She only saw him briefly after he counseled with her parents, though was quickly pulled away by her mother to ready for the approaching day light. She yawned with sudden drowsiness and slowly slipped into her dreams at the small closing of her door. As Juri closed the door the aggravated face remained on her face at the excitement her daughter kept at talking about that Kaname boy. She gripped the door knob tightly at the thought of him before turning away down the hall. Again needing to talk to Haruka at the situation the Kuran's were in.

**Okay that's what I've got for this chapter just cuz I have a headache. So review and like this story for the daily updates!**


End file.
